Tenchi Muyo! Anything Goes!
by G-Force 1
Summary: My first Tenchi Muyo Crossover. A bit of change to the other tenchi muyo x-overs.


Author notes: Okay I started another one so I made my life a little more difficult, but I'm losing heart here so I'm hoping putting up a new one will spark my inspiration again and have me working a lot faster then I am now. This is my Tenchi Muyo! crossover with Ranma ½. Note people that this is the original Tenchi Universe so if you think this is anyway related to the "Tenchi Universe" and "Tenchi in Tokyo" series then you're wrong. I've delved deep in my research before starting this fic and I'm still learning about this universe. The aim of the goal in this fic is to present up to date info of the original tenchi universe in a decently written work, At least I hope I can pull that off, I'm partly doing this because I'm a bit tired of seeing everyone mixing up the various Tenchi series together. This also isn't going to be your average Tenchi crossover which usually has Nodoka related to the Masaki's although she does play a big part in this. Also note that there is a very big blank in the beginning of the story this is because I want to get the action started while slowly giving you the events and facts to fill in the blank. I better stop before I spoil it for you guys lets get this story started shall we.

P.S: Almost forgot to tell you, this takes place about a month after Seina Yamada got married and left for the Renza Federation, in Tenchi Muyo GXP.

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and Ranma ½ do not belong to me, did you get that? Good now let's get on with the good stuff shall we?

Two years… It had been two years since he was last here. Two years ago when he came he had taken the life of another to save someone that he once held dear to him, not that it mattered now. Ranma winced as he rubbed his ribs the mark of his most recent fight, it had proven to have been one of his most difficult battles especially right on their home field but he had done it and he was free of them and their outlandish laws.

"Oh Mr. Customer, you come back again!" The Jusenkyo Guide stated as he walked up to Ranma.

"Just point out the Nannichaun, Guide" Ranma said his gaze settling over the Jusenkyo Guide. The man shuddered as he started into the dark blue orbs, orbs filled with pain, torment, sadness, regret, so many negative emotions, yet there was a fire in the young mans eyes as well small but steady the flame of Hope.

"Of course Mr. Customer, it that spring over there." The Jusenkyo Guide pointed at a spring that wasn't far from the center of the mass of springs. Ranma immediately marked it with his eyes and started for it taking great care to stay on the narrow earth paths that bordered the various springs. That is until the ground began to shake. "Aiyah! Earthquake! This very bad, run Mr. Customer!" The Jusenkyo Guide took off away from the springs knowing that the chaotic nature of the springs could result in something very bad happening. Ranma clenched his teeth as he fought to maintain his footing while the earth trembled. Every time it seemed something was going right something would happen to make it bad again, now it seemed that Jusenkyo itself was denying him some measure of freedom he wanted to obtain.

"Not today." Ranma mumbled as he leaped up in the air. Even with the ground trembling he was confident he would be able to land in the Nannichaun. It wouldn't be long before he was free of his curse. A small smile crept across his face as he finished his ascent it was the first real smile in over a year. As he descended his smile faded as he saw the very ground around him begin to crack and the many springs of Jusenkyo began to drain away, to his horror he watched the Nannichaun before him crack before collapsing in a gaping hole that began to extend outward waters from the other springs began to pour into the hole and there was nothing he could do to stop his descent. Ranma threw back his head and let out a scream of anguish before plummeting into the hole and straight into the mixing water.

Ranma's eyes snapped open, He blacked out when he hit the water possibly from the horror of what freak he might become. He regained consciousness a few seconds later finding himself deep underwater and in the pale light that was filtering down he looked at his hand and found it to be human a quick check of himself revealed that not only did he remain human but also he was still a male. Bewildered but content with the discovery he began to ascend to the light, his air was almost out and he needed to breathe soon. 'NO!!' Ranma reeled stopping his ascent to clutch his head the voices cry of horror pierced his mind. 'No! It's too much! I'm going to drown, I'm going to drown!!' The horrified voice was female her voice echoed in his mind, so full of pain, horror… fear. Ranma unconsciously looked around but saw no one, but his well tuned senses picked up a presence directly below him. For the next few seconds he analyzed the situation, he needed to breathe damn soon yet someone obviously needed help and if he took the time to go up and breathe and come down again it might be too late. When the voice in his mind began sobbing his decision was clinched, with powerful breast strokes he began pulling himself back down into the dark depths of the water. Ranma's lungs began to burn but the presence was getting closer and the voice confirmed his senses. 'Who are you? Go away, leave me alone!' Ranma ignored the voice the light from above had already faded from the depth he was at and only his senses allowed him to stay on course. 'Please go away. I can't handle it anymore. I don't want to be used anymore. I don't want to be fought over anymore. Please just go! This may be for the best.' The voice pleaded, he felt it. The presence was so close he reached out into the darkness only his senses guiding his hand. With his lungs afire and darkness slowly creeping over his consciousness he let out a thought to the presence before him.

'Don't give up.' His hand covered the presence before darkness took him.

"ustumer… Mister Customer!" The Jusenkyo Guide shouted.

"Wha!" Ranma shot up before wincing at the brightness of the sunlight.

"Mister Customer very lucky, me no see you come up from hole. Then Mister Customer came up flying in round ball of light, you become very strong since last time yes?" The Guide said.

Ranma's eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight and he quickly became curious at the guides words. 'A ball of light?' He thought. 'But I can't fly.' Ranma had been trying to copy Herb's technique but his ki reserves still weren't sufficient enough other then slowing his descent. It was then that Ranma realized that one of his hands were clenched and he could feel an object within his clenched hand, slowly opening his hand he saw before him a most peculiar looking seed, it was no bigger then a plum seed the tip was purple but the rest of it was covered in a what looked like wood scales.

"Mister Customer you seem like you no change anymore, thought that with so much water from many springs would make Mister Customer into something scary, Mister Customer very fortunate." The Guide said as he hefted a large bundle on his back and taking the hand of his daughter. Ranma became curious upon seeing this.

"Hey Guide where are you going?" Ranma asked.

"No more springs, no more job. No want to be here when Musk and Amazons come and find springs gone, suggest Mister Customer do the same." The Guide quickly left along with his daughter. Ranma slowly got up feeling a bit stiff from lying down on the ground before heading for his pack that he had thrown off when he began to navigate the springs. He looked at the seed in his hand and pulled a handkerchief from his pack and wrapped it carefully around it before putting it in his pocket. He slung on his pack and headed off down the beaten path away from Jusenkyo, he also felt that he had enough for today and it didn't need to have the Musk as part of the events. He put some good distance between him and the springs after about an hour. The voice that he had nearly forgotten about spoke to him again.

'Why did you do it?' Ranma jumped looking around but saw no one then his gaze slowly turned to the pocket occupied by a seed wrapped in a handkerchief.

"No way, that can't be right." He muttered, but the voice echoed in his mind once again.

'Why did you do it?' Ranma's eyes widened and he hurriedly pulled the handkerchief from his pocket and carefully opened it upon revealing the seed a small beam of light shot from the seed to touch his head. 'Why did you try to save me? I didn't want to be saved, I don't want to be found by anyone.'

Dumbfounded Ranma mind drew a blank for awhile at the fact that a seed was talking to him, but eventually his mind settled and as strange as it was he replied to the seed. "Do I need a reason to not save you?"

'Why go through the trouble of trying to save me? You almost died if I didn't take you out of there. I told you to go away, why didn't you listen to me?'

"Well why did you save me?" Ranma asked shooting the question back at the seed.

'You forced me too. I can't let you die trying to save me, it only involves me. You forced me to save you!'

"Wrong!!" Ranma shouted eliciting a gasp from the seed. "I didn't force you to do shit. I made the decision to try and save you and failed but you could have stayed where you were. You decided to save me. I didn't do anything at all you saved me not because I forced you too, but because although you think you've given up a part of you still doesn't want too just yet." Ranma took a few deep breaths after his outburst the seed seemed to have gone silent but he sensed it was listening to him. "Don't give up! There's still a chance you can change your life for better. You have to keep trying." After his tirade a large sweatdrop began to roll down the back of Ranma's head. 'Man I can't believe I'm arguing with a seed.'

'What do you know about my life? You have no idea what I've been through. You can't possibly imagine what I've gone through your life's troubles are tiny compared to mine.'

Ranma closed his eyes. "You're right I have no idea what you've been through, however no matter how big or small those troubles are it all depends on how you face them." Ranma hung his head. "Then again I shouldn't be one to talk because in the end I ran away from most of mine, but I don't want to give up yet and I'm going to try make a life for myself. What will you do?" He asked.

For awhile the seed remained quiet before she finally spoke. 'I… I don't want to die yet.' A small smile crossed Ranma's face as her words echoed softly in his head. 'But I don't want to be used anymore. I don't want to be forced to fight anymore.'

"Then let's work out something so that doesn't happen anymore." Ranma said. "No offense but this is pretty strange even for me. I'm talking to a seed for Kami-sake. My name is Ranma Saotome a martial artist that has now run away from his obligations to his family." Ranma felt like a stone dropped in his stomach as the words left his mouth, the decision at that time had been reckless but he would live with it as best as he could.

'I… I don't have a name.'

"Oh…" Ranma said feeling a bit embarrassed. "Sorry is there a name you would like?" He asked.

'C… Can you give me a name?'

Ranma blinked. "Um… Sure, give me a second." Thinking for a good long minute Ranma finally spoke again looking a bit sheepish. "Uh… How does "Ume" sound?" He asked mentally slapping himself. 'Oh yeah naming her pickled plum that's real nice of you Ranma, you idiot.'

'Ume… Ume… I like it.'

Ranma was quite surprised by the newly named Ume's reply. "Y-You do?" He asked in disbelief.

'Yes I like it very much.'

"Um… Okay that's very good I guess." Ranma said chuckling to himself. 'So what do we do from here on?' He thought.

'Ranma…'

"Yes Ume?" Ranma asked.

'Are you afraid of me?' She asked.

"What? Of course not, why should I be afraid of you?" Ranma asked.

'I'm a seed of the first generation of royal trees on the planet known as Jurai my power is beyond anything you could possibly imagine, do you realize I who you hold in your hands is capable of wiping out this entire planet and the most of the galaxy as well with minimal difficulty?'

"Uh… No I didn't know that, although I can say that it's pretty intimidating, but does that really matter?" Ranma asked.

'What?' Ume sounded absolutely shocked at Ranma's nonchalant reply.

"Does it matter? I mean do you plan on destroying everything?" Ranma asked.

'Of course not, but Ranma that's how powerful I am, aren't you worried of what I'm capable of?' Ume asked.

"That doesn't matter, if you aren't planning on destroying everything then why should I worry?" Ranma said shrugging his shoulders

'You… I-I can't believe how easy you're letting this slip by.'

"Yeah, pretty stupid of me huh?" Ranma said. "But either way it doesn't matter to me, you don't seem like someone who is bent on destroying everything around you."

'Ranma… thank you.'

Ranma smiled. "Well now, what should we do from here? My business is done here so where shall we go?" He asked his newly made companion.

'I don't know Ranma, I've never moved from that spot for almost a billion years.' Ume replied.

Ranma's eyes grew to saucer proportions at the mention of the seeds age. "Oh… well I guess we better start then." Ranma gently wrapped Ume back in his handkerchief was about to take his first step back down the path when Ume let out a shout.

'Wait Ranma!' Ranma nearly tripped over his own feet he hopped on one foot as he fought to maintain balance and managed to do so after a few comical moments of hopping.

"What? What is it Ume?" Ranma asked.

'I feel the presence of some younger generations like me.' Ume replied.

"Are you serious?" Ranma said in disbelief. 'There's were more of these things?!' He thought.

'Yes and I also sense… No it couldn't be… Yes it is.' Ume said her voice wavering on the brink of bursting into sobs.

"What? What is it Ume? What do you sense?" Ranma asked.

'Ranma it's her, she's here!' Ume cried out.

"What? Who? Who's here?" Ranma shouted confused at Ume's outbursts.

'She's here, it's been so long. Ranma I'm taking us to her right now!'

"What? Takes us there?! Wait, Ume where are we… Aaahhh!" Ranma yelped as he was suddenly wrapped in a bright light that blinded him momentarily. For a few seconds he couldn't see anything then the light around him disappeared he found his surroundings lacking that of the countryside of the foreign country he had been walking in, instead the surroundings seemed to resemble that of the interior of a house. He also noted that he seemed to lack any support underneath him. "Kuso." He mumbled before gravity took over.

It had been a typical day for the Masaki household, Washu was working all day in her lab, Sasami and Noike were in the kitchen most of the day cooking up the meals or a snack to bring to Tenchi who was working in the field. Ayeka and Ryoko were as usual bickering over Tenchi's affections and Mihoshi was out on patrol. The household were now sitting together at the table. Tenchi was at the head with his eyes closed. Tonight they were having nabe and the entire room was silent as they waited for Tenchi to finish the cooking. Finally the Masaki heir opened his eyes and a smile crossed his face. "It's done." He said lifting the cover off the pot, everyone Oooed and ahhhhed as the delicious scents of the nabe pot filled the room.

"Yosh!" Ryoko cried out. "The meat is mine."

"Ryoko really you're being very disrespectf…" Ayeka stopped talking as she felt the sudden shift of powerful energy that wasn't made from anyone in the room. She wasn't the only one as everyone suddenly tensed Ryoko had even gone and dropped her chopsticks with a glowing ball of destructive energy replacing the wooden utensils.

Washu had crossed here arms looking at the space before her with a smile. "In front..." She stated the household looked to their front hovering a few feet off the table was a ripple of energy that quickly grew out and exploded into light. When the light faded the household heard a soft curse before the person who had teleported crashed into the table, this was shortly followed by the person jumping up and screaming out.

"Hot!!" The person appeared to be a young man wearing a white Chinese long sleeved button tie shirt. He was running around the room holding his butt that seemed to be steaming for some reason. Looking back at the table the household soon realized that the strangers butt had landed right smack in the nabe pot.

"That stupid jerk ruined dinner!" Ryoko cried out gripping the ball of energy making the energy extend out into an energy blade.

"Hold on Ryoko!" Tenchi called out not wanting Ryoko to start fighting whoever just arrived, the energy that had been put out was extremely strong, so whoever it was possessed a lot of power. Unfortunately Ryoko is very quick to act so Tenchi's call went unheard as she charged the pigtailed intruder who had just stopped running, lifted her sword and brought it down… Only to be stopped by the light hawk wings?!

"The wings of the light hawk." Ayeka gasped seeing the intruder stop Ryoko's attack with the very power that was sanctioned to the royal family of Jurai. Ryoko quickly leaped back, her stance a lot more cautious now that she knew the intruder could wield the light hawk wings. Tenchi was about to say something to the intruder until a loud voice cried out in his head.

'Okaa-san!'

This made everyone in the household jerk, the voice was female but it didn't sound like anyone they knew. "You've got to be kidding me." The voice of the intruder spoke out. As he turned to face the household residents they noticed he was holding a handkerchief in one hand and resting on that handkerchief was…

"That's a seed of a royal Juraian tree!" Noike said stunned to see a complete stranger holding one.

"It's more than that." Everyone turned to see Washu had her keypad out and was scanning the seed that Ranma was holding. "From what I'm seeing here that's not just a royal seed, it's a first generation royal seed."

"What?!" The entire household yelled out.

'Okaa-san!' The female voice cried out again and everyone in the room had a good idea where it was coming from now. They turned to see the intruder had gotten closer to them while they gawked at Washu and was standing in front of Sasami with a very skeptical look.

Things had gotten weirder and weirder for Ranma since his return to Jusenkyo to cure his curse. First he arrives and an earthquakes destroys the pools and dumps him into a cavern with all the water of the pools mixed up in it and miraculously he didn't change and found himself cured, then he nearly drowned trying to save someone which turned out to a be a seed… a very powerful seed… a very powerful talking alien seed. Which he argued with for over twenty minutes before giving her a name and then the seed transports them from China to inside a house in mid-air where he falls and lands butt-first in a hot pot, while recovering he senses too late an attack by some woman holding a blade of glowing energy that reminded him very much of a gaijin movie that seemed to deal with something similar to that of ki called "The Force". Then just as it looks like he would be a goner a very powerful energy force formed in front of him looking similar to that of a bird's wing and blocked the energy blade, what could possibly make this day even weirder?

'This seed has a mother?' Ranma thought as a big sweat drop rolled down the back of his head. "You've got to be kidding me." He said looking at Ume.

'No I'm not joking Ranma, she's here, she's so close I can sense her.'

Ranma sighed turning to the people who were occupying the house before his arrival they all seemed to be gawking at a redhead girl with outrageously spiked out hair that reminded him of one of his favorite anime shows back when he was with the Tendos called Dragon Ball. The subtle tugging of energy that Ume let out nudged him in the direction of the group and finally in front of a young girl with pink eyes and her long light blue hair done up in two ponytails looking very similar to another anime show that Kasumi seemed to enjoy that involved a bunch of girls in short-skirted sailor fuku with a clumsy blond as their leader. The girl was really cute, she would grow up to be a very good looking woman even he could tell that, she also had this strange looking creature on her head it looked kinda like a rabbit yet it also looked similar to a… Ranma shivered at the thought of the other animal this creature looked similar too. This wasn't so bad, but what made him feel strange when Ume called out again.

'Okaa-san!'

Ranma's look was very skeptical as he looked at the girl then back at Ume. "Um… Ume, are you sure?"

'Yes Ranma this is my mother.' Ume replied, Ranma sweat-dropped before settling his gaze on the girl in front of him.

"Um sorry about this but my friend here is very insistent that you're her mother." Ranma said scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

The girl smiled up at Ranma. "It's alright nii-san" She said and raised her hands cupping them at chest height.

Seeing her raise her hands Ranma placed the handkerchief along with Ume into the young girl's hands as he did so the girl lowered her head to look down at the seed. "I'm really sorry if this is really awkward." He apologized again.

"Don't worry it's no trouble at all, thank you for bringing her to me." The girl replied but her tone had changed which Ranma didn't miss his attention focused back on the girl as she raised her head and when their eyes met he saw not the childish eyes that greeted him before but eyes of one who has seen countless years. Ranma's eyes widened and he involuntarily took a step back.

"Y-Yes ma'am it was no trouble at all." Ranma stuttered out shocked at what he saw.

The girl closed her eyes and once again her bright childish smile appeared. "I'm going to the kitchen for a little private time okay? Why don't you introduce yourself to everybody while I'm gone?" The girl left with Ume in her hands.

Ranma turned to look at the residents of the house staring back at him he scratched the back of his head nervously before speaking out. "Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome, I'm sorry about this."

To be continued.

Author notes: This was long I can't believe how long this was. Still I was pumped doing it, hopefully this will turn out to be a hit. The next chapter I'm hoping to explain how Ume ended up in Jusenkyo. Ranma meets the household and the craziness he now will be apart of, also the appearance of Tennyo once again then… Nodoka shows up at Masaki House?!


End file.
